


Nuclear Concert

by Jade_R



Category: Aryxonah Roze Zuko - Fandom, Cyrus Barrone - Fandom, Drew Woolnough - Fandom, Fearless Vampire Killers, Kier Kemp - Fandom, Laurence Beveridge - Fandom, Luke Illingworth - Fandom, Shane Sumner - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_R/pseuds/Jade_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has been destroyed. Most of the rest of the world hates any Americans left, but not Brittain. That's the only safe place for Americans. Aryxonah has made it there. She's made it to a Fearless Vampire Killers concert! This was her final wish. With everyone else she cared about in the world gone, why not use the last of your savings to buy a concert ticket?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuclear Concert

-After their concert that night, FVK walked out of the back door. There were sounds of scuffing and muffled screams. Laurence and Kier ran around the corner to check it out. Once around the corner, they found a girl with blue hair and three guys trying to do highly objectable things to her. Kier and Laurence called for the others, then sprang into action, each punching a different guy. Drew, Shane, and Luke came around the corner. At the sight of them a three guys ran, one holding a bloodied nose. "Are you alright?" Laurence leaned down to the girl, who was so shaken up she shrank against the wall from him. Kier leaned down to her. "Nobody is going to hurt you anymore. Please come with me." Kier, speaking softly, extended his hand to her. She looked up at him with her deep blue eyes, nodded slowly, then took his hand. Kier helped her up and pulled her close against his side. She gasped slightly, then seemed to hold her breath for she was so still. "Is she alright?" Drew asked, coming up behind them with Shane on his arm. "She'll be alright. Those losers didn't get the chance to really hurt her. She's going to be fine." Laurence explained what had happened. The guys agreed to let her stay in the bus with them that night. "So, where do you live? Maeby we can give you a lift home!" The girl's eyes darkened. "I lived in America..." The guys gasped. America was no more after the nuclear war that had broken out a year ago. Americans were hunted in some countries. Luckily, this was not one of them. "You're staying with us then. Like, staying staying." Luke said, folding big arms over his chest. "I can't...I mean...I don't want to make things difficult for you..." was her quiet reply. "It'll be no trouble, unless you're a meat eater." Said Kier, still holding her tight. Her face went white. "I...uh...I can eat just about anything..." Laurence nodded. "It'll work out, Kier. She can stay." Luke and Kier high-fived. "Yes! A girl on the bus!"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...this was a dream I had...sorry it isn't finished...I woke up and I'm not sure how to continue...I'm really bad about not finishing works like these...;;


End file.
